Quidditch, Life, and Love Minerva McGonagall
by OMG-Bannana
Summary: It's one of the questions we have all wondered at one time or the other, when did Minnie start loving her quidditch? I mean, throughout the books, she is constantly determined for Gryffindor to win.    And it all started when she turned five.


_**I am not J.K. Rowling.**_

It's one of the questions we have all wondered at one time or the other, when did Minnie start loving her quidditch? I mean, throughout the books, she is constantly determined for Gryffindor to win, and this all started when she was five.

Minnie had just arrived at her first quidditch match, the Holyhead Harpies versus the Caerphilly Catapults, she was rooting for the Catapults along with her father, although during her Hogwarts year she would become a die-hard Harpies fan. She was mesmerized by the players, the chasers darting to and from with the quaffle, the keepers dutifully guarding the rings, the seekers searching for the snitch with a careful eye, and best of all, the beaters, protecting their teammates with their bats, and keeping the bludgers in check.

When she got home that afternoon, the Harpies had won, she begged her father to teach her how to play.

So there she was, a five year old bespectacled girl with a reinforced beater's bat, and an old broom, whacking muggle tennis balls her father had charmed for her.

In her second year, she was the only second year, and girl, to try out as a beater, and she made it on the team, having knocked one of the opposing people trying out with a hard hit and well aimed bludger.

In her first game she managed to successfully protect her team, even after her counterpart had been knock out himself. And although people scoffed at first at the sight of a short second year girl being beater, they now knew better then to underestimate.

In fifth year she was known throughout the castle as Minerva McGonagall, the fifth year prefect and quidditch captain, with a sharp tongue, who was fiercely loyal to her friends, protective to the point of recklessness, the most intelligent witch of her year, and a crack shot when it came to hitting bludgers an aiming spells, a deadly combination.

In sixth year the scouts started to watch her. They didn't start harassing her quite yet, but they watched quietly, evaluating her skills, and being ready to pounce the next year, when they wanted to recruit her.

In seventh year, Minerva McGonagall, Head Girl and quidditch captain was the person all the first years looked up to, all the teachers loved, and all the other students respected. When she had finished her NEWTs, and the scores were posted, she learned that she had revived O's on all of her exams, but she still had no idea what career to go into.

But then the letter started pouring in. A letter from ever quidditch team in Britain or Ireland except the Tornados, all inviting her to join their teams, but there was only one she truly looked at, the Holyhead Harpies, and she couldn't help but accept.

She played for three years before she met David. David Tomas was an auror working for the Ministry of Magic that she met when she ha to bring something to the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and it was love at first sight, the quidditch player and the auror, an odd couple, but they made it work. When they became engaged Grindelwald had risen, and Minerva was pregnate. She resigned from the quidditch team, and applied for a position teaching transfiguration at Hogwarts, her passion only second to quidditch.

But that was when disaster struck. Grindelwald attacked their home in the middle of the night, and the only reason Minnie survived was because she managed to he's him hard enough. But it was already to late. David was dead, and she took a bad spell, loosing her child. Heartbroken, she cheered at the sidelines when her own transfiguration teacher beat Grindelwald, so he couldn't hurt anyone else.

When she became a teacher the following school year, she had taken to flying on the weekends, going out to the pitch and just flying, letting out stress and tension. And once again quidditch was her source to let out frustration, and let a few tears of grief run down her face, just to be blown away by the wind.

For years the quidditch cup stayed in her office, and she felt immensely proud of her students who won it each year.

But as the years went by, the old quidditch fanatic Minnie got burried under the new transfiguration teacher Minerva, yet at times she still let it shine through. Some of her students saw it more often than others, James Potter and his son Harry, and the Gwenog Jones, who followed in Minerva's footsteps in more ways then one.

And inside there will always be one layer if Minerva that most don't see, yet when you do it's like it has always been there, the Head Girl in there, with her red ad gold Quidditch Captain pin and a grin on her face, holding her bat with pride, her glasses pushed up her nose with her broom supporting her in midair, in the Hightower of her fanatical quidditch obsession, just waiting for the right moment to shine through.


End file.
